This application is a divisional of application Ser. No. 10/131,987, filed on Apr. 25, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,075, filed on Feb. 25, 2003 which claims priority from provisional application Ser. No. 60/287,449, filed on Apr. 30, 2001, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Major depression is a serious health problem affecting more than 5% of the population, with a life-time prevalence of 15-20%.
Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors have produced significant success in treating depression and related illnesses and have become among the most prescribed drugs. They nonetheless have a slow onset of action, often taking several weeks to produce their full therapeutic effect. Furthermore, they are effective in fewer than two-thirds of patients.
Serotonin selective reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs) are well known for the treatment of depression and other conditions. SSRIs work by blocking the neuronal reuptake of serotonin, thereby increasing the concentration of serotonin in the synaptic space, and thus increasing the activation of postsynaptic serotonin receptors.
However, although a single dose of an SSRI can inhibit the neuronal serotonin transporter which would be expected to increase synaptic serotonin, long-term treatment is required before clinical improvement is achieved.
It has been suggested that the SSRIs increase the serotonin levels in the vicinity of the serotonergic cell bodies and that the excess serotonin activates somatodendritic autoreceptors, 5-HT1A receptors, causing a decrease in serotonin release in major forebrain areas. This negative feedback limits the increment of synaptic serotonin that can be induced by antidepressants.
A 5-HT1A antagonist would limit the negative feedback and should improve the efficacy of the serotonin reuptake mechanism. (Perez, V., et al., The Lancet, 349:1594-1597 (1997)). Such a combination therapy would be expected to speed up the effect of the serotonin reuptake inhibitor.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide improved compounds which both inhibit serotonin reuptake and which are antagonists of the 5-HT1A receptor.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a group of novel compounds of the formula: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7 are, independently, hydrogen, halo, cyano, carboxamido, carboalkoxy of two to six carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkanoyloxy of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino in which each alkyl group has 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkanamido of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, or alkanesulfonamido of 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R6 is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
A dotted line represents an optional double bond;
Z is CR7 or N; and
n is an integer 0, 1 or 2;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In some preferred embodiments R1 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, trifluromethyl, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. In more preferred embodiments of the present invention R1 is hydrogen.
In other preferred embodiments of the present invention R2 is hydrogen, halogen, trifluoromethyl, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino, or mono or di-alkylamino in which each alkyl group has 1 to 6 carbon atoms. In some more preferred embodiments of the present invention R2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl.
In still other preferred embodiments of the present invention R3, R4, and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, cyano, carboxamido, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. In still more preferred embodiments of the invention R3, R4, and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, cyano or halogen.
R6 is preferably hydrogen or alkyl. R6 is most preferably hydrogen.
Still more preferred members are those in which R1 is hydrogen, halo, cyano, trifluoromethyl, alkyl of one to six carbon atoms or alkoxy of one to six carbon atoms; R2 is hydrogen, halo, trifluoromethyl, alkyl of one to six carbon atoms, alkoxy of one to six carbon atoms, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino in which each alkyl group has one to six carbon atoms; R3, R4, and. R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, halo, cyano, carboxamido, alkyl of one to six carbon atoms, and alkoxy of one to six carbon atoms; n is an integer 0 or 1; and R6 and the dotted line are defined as above.
Most preferred are those examples in which R1 is hydrogen, halo, cyano, trifluoromethyl, alkyl of one to six carbon atoms or alkoxy of one to six carbon atoms, R2 is hydrogen, trifluoromethyl or alkyl of one to six carbon atoms, R3, R4, and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, halo and cyano, R6 is hydrogen, Z is CR7, and R7 is hydrogen, halo or cyano, n is 0 and the dotted line represents a double bond.
This invention relates to both the R and S stereoisomers of the 8-aminomethyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene, as well as to mixtures of the R and S stereoisomers. Throughout this application, the name of the product of this invention, where the absolute configuration of the 8-aminomethyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene is not indicated, is intended to embrace the individual R and S enantiomers as well as mixtures of the two. In accordance with the present invention the S stereoisomer is preferred.
Where a stereoisomer is preferred, it may in some embodiments be provided substantially free of the corresponding enantiomer. Thus, an enantiomer substantially free of the corresponding enantiomer refers to a compound which is isolated or separated via separation techniques or prepared free of the corresponding enantiomer. Substantially free as used herein means that the compound is made up of a significantly greater proportion of one stereoisomer. In preferred embodiments the compound is made up of at least about 90% by weight of a preferred stereoisomer. In other embodiments of the invention, the compound is made up of at least about 99% by weight of a preferred stereoisomer. Preferred stereoisomers may be isolated from racemic mixtures by any method known to those skilled in the art, including high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) and the formation and crystallization of chiral salts, or prepared by methods described herein. See, for example, Jacques, et al., Enantiomers, Racemates and Resolutions (Wiley Interscience, New York, 1981); Wilen, S. H., et al., Tetrahedron 33:2725 (1977); Eliel, E. L. Stereochemistrv of Carbon Compounds (McGraw-Hill, N.Y., 1962); Wilen, S. H. Tables of Resolving Agents and Optical Resolutions p. 268 (E. L. Eliel, Ed., Univ. of Notre Dame Press, Notre Dame, Ind. 1972).
Alkyl as used herein refers to an aliphatic hydrocarbon chain and includes straight and branched chains such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neo-pentyl, n-hexyl, and isohexyl. Lower alkyl refers to alkyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
Alkanamido as used herein refers to the group Rxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 where R is an alkyl group of 1 to 5 carbon atoms.
Alkanoyloxy as used herein refers to the group Rxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 where R is an alkyl group of 1 to 5 carbon atoms.
Alkanesulfonamido as used herein refers to the group Rxe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 where R is an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Alkoxy as used herein refers to the group Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 where R is an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Carboxamido as used herein refers to the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2.
Carboalkoxy as used herein refers to the group Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 where R is an alkyl group of 1 to 5 carbon atoms.
Halogen (or halo) as used herein refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine and iodine.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are those derived from such organic and inorganic acids as: acetic, lactic, citric, cinnamic, tartaric, succinic, fumaric, maleic, malonic, mandelic, malic, oxalic, propionic, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, phosphoric, nitric, sulfuric, glycolic, pyruvic, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, salicylic, benzoic, and similarly known acceptable acids.
Specific compounds of the present invention are:
8-[4-(1H-indol-3-yl)-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridin-1-ylmethyl]-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene;
8-[4-(5-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridin-1-ylmethyl]-2-methyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene;
8-[4-(1H-indol-3-yl)-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridin-1-ylmethyl]-2-methyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene;
3-[1-(2-methyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalen-8-ylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridin-4-yl]-1H-indole-5-carbonitrile;
8-[4-(7-Fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridin-1-ylmethyl]-2-methyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene;
8-[4-(6-Fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl)-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridin-1-ylmethyl]-2-methyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene; and
8-[4-(5-Chloro-1H-indol-3-yl)-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridin-1-ylmethyl]-2-methyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Novel intermediates are provided in some embodiments of the invention. Said intermediates have the formula: 
wherein
R1 and R2 are, independently, hydrogen, halo, cyano, carboxamido, carboalkoxy of two to six carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkanoyloxy of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino in which each alkyl group has 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkanamido of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, or alkanesulfonamido of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
X is hydroxy, halogen, alkylsulfonate of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, trifluoromethanesulfonate or benzenesulfonate, in which the benzene ring is optionally substituted with halogen, nitro, trifluoromethyl, cyano, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The 8-azaheterocyclylmethyl-7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]-naphthalenes of the invention are prepared as illustrated in Schemes I, II and III. Specifically, as described in Scheme I, the appropriately substituted nitroguaiacol (1) is alkylated with allyl bromide in the presence of a suitable base such as sodium hydride to produce (2) and then demethylated by a reagent such as sodium hydroxide. The resulting 4-nitro-2-allyloxyphenol (3) is then alkylated with glycidyl tosylate or an epihalohydrin in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride to produce (4) and heated in a high boiling solvent such as mesitylene or xylene to effect both rearrangement of the allyl group and cyclization of the dioxan ring. The resulting primary alcohol (5) is converted to the tosylate (6) by reaction with p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in the presence of a tertiary amine or pyridine or alternatively to a halide by reaction with carbon tetrabromide or carbon tetrachloride in combination with triphenylphosphine. 
The allyl side chain is then isomerized by treatment with catalytic bis-acetonitrile palladium (II) chloride in refluxing methylene chloride or benzene and the nitro group reduced to the aniline with a suitable reducing agent such as tin (II) chloride. The aniline is then acylated with the appropriate acyl halide or anhydride to produce (7) and the olefin cleaved to the corresponding o-amidobenzaldehyde (8) by treatment with catalytic osmium tetroxide in the presence of sodium periodate. The aldehyde is converted to the phenol (9) by treatment with meta-chloroperoxybenzoic acid in a Baeyer-Villager reaction and cyclization to the novel intermediate 7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene (Formula II) is effected by treatment at reflux with an appropriate dehydrating agent such as an ortho ester. Replacement of the tosylate or halide with the appropriately substituted azaheterocycle (wherein hydrogen, halo, cyano, carboxamido, carboalkoxy of two to six carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkanoyloxy of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino in which each alkyl group has 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkanamido of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, or alkanesulfonamido of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; R4 is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; a dotted line represents an optional double bond; and n is an integer 0, 1 or 2, unless otherwise noted) in some high boiling solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide gives the title compounds of the invention.
Alternatively, the olefin (7) produced by the tin (II) chloride reduction described in Scheme I may be protected by a suitable protecting group such as carbobenzoxy (Cbz) to produce (10) before the olefin is cleaved to the aldehyde (11) by treatment with osmium tetroxide/sodium periodate and the aldehyde converted to a phenol (12) by the Baeyer-Villager procedure. Deprotection by treatment with hydrogen over palladium on carbon gives the o-aminophenol (13), which is cyclized to the novel 7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene of Formula II by treatment with the appropriate ortho ester, carboxylic acid or anhydride.
Treatment of the o-aminophenol 
with cyanogen bromide or chloride or a suitably substituted carbamoyl chloride leads to compounds of the invention in which R2 is amino. Treatment of the o-aminophenol with carbonyl diimidazole gives the oxazolone which leads to compounds of the invention in which R2 is halogen via treatment with an inorganic anhydride such as phosphoryl chloride or bromide, or to compounds of the invention in which R2 is alkoxy by treatment with the appropriate alkylating agent. Replacement of the tosylate with the appropriately substituted azaheterocycle as above gives the title compounds of the invention.
Compounds of the invention in which R2 is hydrogen and R2 is alkyl are most conveniently prepared according to the Scheme III. The appropriate 2xe2x80x2, 3xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2-trihydroxyacylphenone (14) is regioselectively alkylated with glycidyl tosylate or an epihalohydrin in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate to give the corresponding 7-acyl-8-hydroxybenzodioxan-2-methanol (15). Following conversion of the ketone to the oxime by reaction with hydroxylamine hydrochloride and sodium acetate to produce (16), cyclization to the oxazole (17) is effected by treatment with phosphoryl chloride in the presence of the appropriate dimethylalkanoic acid amide. The resulting 7,8-dihydro-1,6,9-trioxa-3-aza-cyclopenta[a]naphthalene-8-methanol is converted to the tosylate (II) by treatment with p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in pyridine and combined with the appropriate azaheterocycles as described to give the title compounds of the invention. 
The guaiacols, 2xe2x80x2, 3xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2-trihydroxyacylphenones and azaheterocycles appropriate to the above chemistry are known compounds or can be prepared by one schooled in the art. The compounds of the invention may be resolved into their enantiomers by conventional methods or, preferably, the individual enantiomers may be prepared directly by substitution of (2R)-(xe2x88x92)-glycidyl 3-nitrobenzenesulfonate or tosylate (for the S benzodioxan methanamine) or (2S)-(+)-glycidyl 3-nitrobenzenesulfonate or tosylate (for the R enantiomer) in place of epihalohydrin or racemic glycidyl tosylate in the procedures above.
A protocol similar to that used by Cheetham et. al. (Neuropharmacol. 32:737, 1993) was used to determine the affinity of the compounds of the invention for the serotonin transporter. The compound""s ability to displace 3H-paroxetine from male rat frontal cortical membranes was determined using a Tom Tech filtration device to separate bound from free 3H-paroxetine and a Wallac 1205 Beta Plate(copyright) counter to quantitate bound radioactivity. Ki""s thus determined for standard clinical antidepressants are 1.96 nM for fluoxetine, 14.2 nM for imipramine and 67.6 nM for zimelidine. A strong correlation has been found between 3H-paroxetine binding in rat frontal cortex and 3H-serotonin uptake inhibition.
High affinity for the serotonin 5-HT1A receptor was established by testing the claimed compound""s ability to displace [3H] 8-OHDPAT (dipropylaminotetralin) from the 5-HT1A serotonin receptor following a modification of the procedure of Hall et al., J. Neurochem. 44, 1685 (1985) which utilizes CHO cells stably transfected with human 5-HT1A receptors. The 5-HT1A affinities for the compounds of the invention are reported below as Ki""s.
Antagonist activity at 5-HT1A receptors was established by using a 35S-GTPxcex3S binding assay similar to that used by Lazareno and Birdsall (Br. J. Pharmacol. 109: 1120, 1993), in which the test compound""s ability to affect the binding of 35S-GTPxcex3S to membranes containing cloned human 5-HT1A receptors was determined. Agonists produce an increase in binding whereas antagonists produce no increase but rather reverse the effects of the standard agonist 8-OHDPAT. The test compound""s maximum inhibitory effect is represented as the Imax, while its potency is defined by the IC50.
The results of the three standard experimental test procedures described in the preceding three paragraphs were as follows:
Like the antidepressants fluoxetine, paroxetine and sertraline, the compounds of this invention have the ability to potently block the reuptake of the brain neurotransmitter serotonin. They are thus useful for the treatment of diseases commonly treated by the administration of serotonin selective reuptake inhibitor (SSRI) antidepressants, such as depression (including but not limited to major depressive disorder, childhood depression and dysthymia), anxiety, panic disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, premenstrual dysphoric disorder (also known as pre-menstrual syndrome), attention deficit disorder (with and without hyperactivity), obsessive compulsive disorder (including trichotillomania), social anxiety disorder, generalized anxiety disorder, obesity, eating disorders such as anorexia nervosa, bulimia nervosa, vasomotor flushing, cocaine and alcohol addiction, sexual dysfunction (including premature ejaculation), and related illnesses. Moreover, the compounds of this invention have potent affinity for and antagonist activity at brain 5-HT1A serotonin receptors. Recent clinical trials employing drug mixtures (eg, fluoxetine and pindolol) have demonstrated a more rapid onset of antidepressant efficacy for a treatment combining SSRI activity and 5-HT1A antagonism (Blier and Bergeron, 1995; F. Artigas et. al., 1996; M. B. Tome et. al., 1997). The compounds of the invention are thus exceedingly interesting and useful for treating depressive illnesses.
Thus the present invention provides methods of treating, preventing, inhibiting or alleviating each of the maladies listed above in a mammal, preferably in a human, the methods comprising providing a pharmaceutically effective amount of a compound of this invention to the mammal in need thereof.
Also encompassed by the present invention are pharmaceutical compositions for treating or controlling disease states or conditions of the central nervous system comprising at least one compound of Formula I, mixtures thereof, and or pharmaceutical salts thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier therefore. Such compositions are prepared in accordance with acceptable pharmaceutical procedures, such as described in Remingtons Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th edition, ed. Alfonoso R. Gennaro, Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa. (1985). Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers are those that are compatible with the other ingredients in the formulation and biologically acceptable.
The compounds of this invention may be administered orally or parenterally, neat or in combination with conventional pharmaceutical carriers. Applicable solid carriers can include one or more substances which may also act as flavoring agents, lubricants, solubilizers, suspending agents, fillers, glidants, compression aids, binders or tablet-disintegrating agents or an encapsulating material. In powders, the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in admixture with the finely divided active ingredient. In tablets, the active ingredient is mixed with a carrier having the necessary compression properties in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired. The powders and tablets preferably contain up to 99% of the active ingredient. Suitable solid carriers include, for example, calcium phosphate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugars, lactose, dextrin, starch, gelatin, cellulose, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidine, low melting waxes and ion exchange resins.
Liquid carriers may be used in preparing solutions, suspensions, emulsions, syrups and elixirs. The active ingredient of this invention can be dissolved or suspended in a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid carrier such as water, an organic solvent, a mixture of both or pharmaceutically acceptable oils or fat. The liquid carrier can contain other suitable pharmaceutical additives such as solubilizers, emulsifiers, buffers, preservatives, sweeteners, flavoring agents, suspending agents, thickening agents, colors, viscosity regulators, stabilizers or osmo-regulators. Suitable examples of liquid carriers for oral and parenteral administration include water (particularly containing additives as above e.g. cellulose derivatives, preferably sodium carboxymethyl cellulose solution), alcohols (including monohydric alcohols and polyhydric alcohols e.g. glycols) and their derivatives, and oils (e.g. fractionated coconut oil and arachis oil). For parenteral administration the carrier can also be an oily ester such as ethyl oleate and isopropyl myristate. Sterile liquid carriers are used in sterile liquid form compositions for parenteral administration.
Liquid pharmaceutical compositions which are sterile solutions or suspensions can be utilized by, for example, intramuscular, intraperitoneal or subcutaneous injection. Sterile solutions can also be administered intravenously. Oral administration may be either liquid or solid composition form.
Preferably the pharmaceutical composition is in unit dosage form, e.g. as tablets, capsules, powders, solutions, suspensions, emulsions, granules, or suppositories. In such form, the composition is sub-divided in unit dose containing appropriate quantities of the active ingredient; the unit dosage forms can be packaged compositions, for example packeted powders, vials, ampoules, prefilled syringes or sachets containing liquids. The unit dosage form can be, for example, a capsule or tablet itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any such compositions in package form.
The amount provided to a patient will vary depending upon what is being administered, the purpose of the administration, such as prophylaxis or therapy, and the state of the patient, the manner of administration, and the like. In therapeutic applications, compounds of the present invention are provided to a patient already suffering from a disease in an amount sufficient to cure or at least partially ameliorate the symptoms of the disease and its complications. An amount adequate to accomplish this is defined as a xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amount.xe2x80x9d The dosage to be used in the treatment of a specific case must be subjectively determined by the attending physician. The variables involved include the specific condition and the size, age and response pattern of the patient. Generally, a starting dose is about 5 mg per day with gradual increase in the daily dose to about 150 mg per day, to provide the desired dosage level in the human.
Provide as used herein means either directly administering a compound or composition of the present invention, or administering a prodrug, derivative or analog which will form an equivalent amount of the active compound or substance within the body.
The present invention includes prodrugs of compounds of Formula I. xe2x80x9cProdrugxe2x80x9d, as used herein means a compound which is convertible in vivo by metabolic means (e.g. by hydrolysis) to a compound of Formula I. Various forms of prodrugs are known in the art, for example, as discussed in Bundgaard, (ed.), Design of Prodrugs, Elsevier (1985); Widder, et al. (ed.), Methods in Enzymology, vol. 4, Academic Press (1985); Krogsgaard-Larsen, et al., (ed). xe2x80x9cDesign and Application of Prodrugs, Textbook of Drug Design and Development, Chapter 5, 113-191 (1991), Bundgaard, et al., Journal of Drug Deliver Reviews, 8:1-38(1992), Bundgaard, J. of Pharmaceutical Sciences, 77:285 et seq. (1988); and Higuchi and Stella (eds.) Prodrugs as Novel Drug Delivery Systems, American Chemical Society (1975).